Outsider
by Hattie1997
Summary: A competition has come to Hogwarts unlike any competition before seen…a singing competition. Unfortunately, one member from each house must move to another for the duration. The Goblet of Fire must choose which student will move. What happens when Hermione Granger - the poster child for all things good - is moved to Slytherin? Read and review.


**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

It had been exactly two years. It had been exactly two years since that fateful day that would stay in my mind for the rest of my life. I could still see their lifeless eyes peering terrified into my own as I stood in the doorway. I could still taste the salty tears on my lips as I finally understood the magnitude of my situation. I could still hear my panicked breaths as they steamed on the surprisingly chilly summers air. I could still smell the rotting stench of death. However, most of all, I could still feel their ice-cold skin under the palm of my hand as I reached down to check if what I was seeing was actually reality.

I had been two years since Death Eater's had invaded my house and murdered my parents in cold blood. Everyone told me it wasn't my fault, but they were lying. My parents - my mum and dad - were muggles so they didn't have anything to do with the magical world. If it wasn't for me being best friends with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, they would still be alive.

I had only been fifteen at the time and had been coming home for the summer holidays. I hadn't thought that anything was wrong when they didn't come and collect me because they had told me to get a taxi home. So I did.

_'Mum? Dad?" I called as I made my way into our eerily silent home. _

_My house was never silent. You could always hear mum singing to herself as she cooked dinner, or dad laughing to a joke made by my next door neighbor, Ian Eldridge. My mum had a really good voice, she always used to be in the musicals they did at school when she was there, and she always said that I took after her like that. I never saw it myself, but everyone else said that I had a really good voice, and I enjoyed singing._

_"Mum?"_

_ I made my way into the kitchen, expecting to see her at the oven, smiling to herself. She wasn't there._

_"Dad?" I stared out of the French doors to our garden, expecting to see him peering over the fence as he always did. He wasn't there._

_Now my heart was beating faster, panic-filled. What if something was wrong?_

_I forced myself to calm down and made my way upstairs to put my trunk in my room. They were probably just out and would be back in a few minutes. As I moved past their bedroom I noticed that the door was open slightly. They _never _left the door open._

_I pushed it open further and what I saw on the other side made me drop my trunk and stumble backwards, horror-struck._

_Lying on the floor, next to each other, were my parents. Their eyes were glassy and unseeing, their hands were stretched out to each other as though they had been hugging before they'd been brutally murdered. There was the faint smell of decay, as though they'd been there for a long time. But surely if someone would have noticed their absence. Then again, they were going to go on holiday for two weeks before I was due to get back and they weren't going to take their car. That meant that they had been there for at least two weeks._

_I let out a heart-breaking sob, my hand flying to my mouth, as I sat down on my upturned truth. Fat, salty tears brimmed in my eyes and fell softly down my cheeks as more sobs followed. My heart, which had been beating a mile a minute before, felt like it had stopped beating altogether._

_I didn't have to worry about them never being found because members of the Order were going to collect me in about an hour, giving me some time with my parents before I had to go to the safe-house._

When Tonks and Lupin came to collect me, I had still been in the same position. They took me back to Grimmauld Place, where I refused to speak to anyone for weeks. I barely ate, barely slept. Eventually I decided that I'd done enough moping and became myself once more.

But now it had been two years since their death. It was the anniversary of their death and me, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley had come back to the Burrow after school had ended.

I glanced around Ginny's bedroom as a song came into my mind. It was a song from a film I had watched with my parents when I was younger: The Phantom of the Opera. It was sung by Christine and was about her dad and how she wished he was there with her.

**"You were once my one companion**

**You were all that mattered**

**You were once a friend and father**

**Then my world was shattered**

**Wishing you were somehow here again**

**Wishing you were somehow near**

**Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed**

**Somehow you would be here**

**Wishing I could hear your voice again**

**Knowing that I never would**

**Dreaming of you won't help me to do**

**All that you dreamed I could**

**Passing bells and sculpted angels**

**Cold and monumental seem, for you the wrong companions**

**You were warm and gentle**

**Too many years fighting back tears**

**Why can't the past just die?**

**Wishing you were somehow here again**

**Knowing we must say, "Goodbye"**

**Try to forgive, teach me to live**

**Give me the strength to try**

**No more memories, no more silent tears**

**No more gazing across the wasted years**

**Help me say, "Goodbye"**

**Help me say, "Goodbye""**

I stopped singing. I closed my eyes briefly before saying the words that I had wanted to finally be able to say for two years but it had always been too hard.

"Bye Mum. Bye Dad."

I closed my eyes once more before making my solitary way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where the rest of the Weasley's were. I gave them all a small smile before breathing in deeply, smelling Mrs Weasley's cooking.

"It smells good, Molly," I complimented as I sat. I saw how they were all giving me confused glances. Even though I had been putting on a facade for two years, I think they realised that I had never truly gotten over their death. But now, finally, my eyes held no sadness in them. Finally I was free of the pain their death had caused, and they could see that.

"Are you okay, Mione?" Harry asked quietly, unwilling to say anything that would turn me back into the depression-like state I had been in for two years.

"Better than I have been for two years," was my reply, "I've finally said goodbye. I'm sorry it's taken this long."

"No need to say sorry, dear," Molly said with her usual kindness, "We're glad you're okay."

I gave her a brilliant smile as I took some food and began to dig in to her delicious food. It didn't take long before I was finished and I quickly took my leave, making my way up to the bedroom I shared with Ginny.

I stared at the mirror above her bed for a moment, taking in the figure standing there. She had long, unruly, unkempt, frizzy hair and wide, cocoa-brown eyes. Her fashion sense was awful, with her only wearing long, baggy tracksuit trousers and a dark blue hoodie. I shook my head at my appearance. It was time for a change.

I pulled a floo-length, turquoise skirt out of my trunk along with one of my long-sleeved tops. Frowning slightly I pulled my wand out of my pocket. This was definitely one of the perks of being seventeen, I could use magic outside of school. I put the skirt on my bed and cut the bottom off so that it came to mid-thigh. Then I took the top and cut the sleeves off so that it was short-sleeved. With the excess material, I made a headband that I could put around my hair. Next I took one of Ginny's fashion magazines and found a spell to add highlights to your hair. I made dark red highlights throughout my hair before using another spell to make the frizziness lessen into beautiful waves. Deciding to wear the clothes in the morning, I got out of pair of pajamas and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**This is my newest fanfiction so please tell me what you think.**

**The song is Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again from the Phantom of the Opera, which was a request from Kate Chase, who reviewed Casting Shadows.**

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
